


Moon on the Water

by awakened_treepanda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, SPOILERS for both Main Story and Free Time Event, Y'allHaveBeenWarned, an attempt at giving my beloved grape some happiness, writer has not played the game forgive them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: The 4th trial just ended, and everyone hates Kokichi Oma's guts. Well, everyone except a certain Ultimate DetectiveShuichi just wants to understand (and help) Kokichi. But will he ever find a crack in the Supreme Leader's façade?





	1. Trustworthy?

**Author's Note:**

> _*comes out of a sleeping bag, looking very dead*_ **I AM HERE.**
> 
> Hi. Don't mind the references, I've just been reading a ton of BnHA fics and I know _things_ will happen in S3 so.
> 
> At long last, my DRV3 fic is here! And it has _two_ chapters. At first, it was just gonna be a quick one-shot, but somehow the word count passed 4k and I was like: hm, might as well make it chaptered. But anyway, It's been months since I watched DRV3 gameplay and I still search for Saiouma fics because _Kokichi omagod stop being such an amazing character_. Because of him, I have never seen pancakes the same way ever again.
> 
> Also, since I've only seen the game in its english version (yes I watched the English dubbed version fight me), I will not be using honorifics and the like. Sorry :|  
> ~Panda  
> 

Sitting on the courtyard bench, Shuichi stared at the unfamiliar night sky in silence, lost in his thoughts.

  


The class trial ended a few hours ago, but he still couldn't get the image of Gonta’s burnt, impaled body, tied to the stake, out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, scenes of the investigation and trial filled his vision: Miu’s dead body in the real and virtual world, the hopelessness on everyone’s faces as he explained how only the gentle giant, Gonta, could be the culprit, his classmates mourning over yet another death of a friend until Kokichi—

  


No wonder he couldn’t sleep.

  


The detective shook his head. There was no more point in thinking about the recent murder. He fulfilled his role as the Ultimate Detective and uncovered the truth. He shouldn’t dwell in the past and instead move forward.

  


Which was why he was thinking about Kokichi.

  


At first, one wouldn't think much of the Supreme Leader. Aside from being a very impulsive and mischievous liar, the short purplenette was pretty harmless. Most would write him off as an annoying little runt and ignore him and his antics, which would be a _big_ mistake.

  


From what Shuichi has observed, Kokichi may lie on a whim just to have some fun, but he’s actually a pathological liar. Assumingly for his own benefit, he lies to manipulate the others’ thoughts and actions. Sparing no thought for their feelings, the Supreme Leader uses his lies to lead everyone to his desired outcome, which is always the most logical one, though his methods also end up leading to everyone misunderstanding his intentions to be malicious. Shuichi is especially guilty of this.

  


_(He didn’t miss how, after he told Kokichi that he is and will always be alone, the purplenette suddenly dropped his act and stopped caring, as though his words resonated deep within him and cut through his mask.)_

  


Unlike everyone else, who only sees the Supreme Leader at face value and thinks of him as a twisted, evil liar, however, Shuichi is willing to look past his lies. Though initially blinded by his emotions, which is exactly why Kokichi lies so infuriatingly, the detective can now see the bigger picture thanks to the numerous little hints the other has dropped. He’s noticed how the Supreme Leader’s actions and interference have been extremely necessary in helping him find the truth of each murder, from gathering as many of them as he could during the Insect Meet-and-Greet, to accidentally slamming his head onto the floorboard to inadvertently act as proof for a vital piece of evidence, which contradicts his exclamations of enjoying the killing game. Of course, all of this is hypothetical, but if Shuichi’s theory is correct, that his evil persona is just a part of his plan to ‘win this game’ ( _by ending it?_ ), then it seems that everyone’s fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

  


But he shouldn’t underestimate Shuichi Saihara.

  


Though he may be a detective, Shuichi always wants to believe in other people. That’s why he tries so hard to uncover the truth: to reveal the facts that will either support or refute his beliefs. He knows that the truth may not be pleasant and revealing it may bring undesirable consequences, but he’s willing to unveil it anyway. He’s determined not to look away from the truth anymore.

  


That is what he has resolved to do after Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, was sent to her execution by none other than the Ultimate Detective.

  


The faint sound of footsteps reached Shuichi’s ears, causing him to glance towards the dormitory, where a short, petite figure sneaked towards Miu Iruma’s Ultimate Lab.

  


Despite the darkness, his medusa-like dark hair and signature checkered scarf was as clear as day. Eyes now locked on to the fleeting figure, Shuichi began following Kokichi Oma.

  


Regardless of everything that he’s done, he wants to believe in Kokichi. He wants to believe in the logic behind the other’s actions. He wants to believe that, in spite of his aggravating lies and nefarious deeds, Kokichi was just another victim in this damn killing game, and that he was just as human as the rest of them. Shuichi wants to believe in Kokichi, and the Ultimate Detective was determined to uncover the truth behind the enigma that is the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

  


* * *

  


Somehow, the detective was able to secretly follow his target, as Kokichi came to a halt in front of the Ultimate Inventor’s lab before taking a deep breath and entering the building. Approaching the structure himself, Shuichi began thinking.

  


_Why was Kokichi Oma visiting the lab of the person who plotted to murder him, only to become the victim instead? Why’s he visiting Miu’s lab the very night after her death?_

  


With questions swirling in his mind, Shuichi leaned against the iron double doors and peeked in through its crevice.

  


He was not expecting to see what he saw next.

  


Kokichi Oma, Ultimate Supreme Leader and professional liar, was curled up facing the operating table in the middle of the lab, which now had what looked to be a flower on top of it. An odd whirring sound filled the room. If his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, it looked like his shoulders were trembling slightly.

  


Shuichi immediately backed away and ran towards the side of the building, where he leaned against the wall and placed his hand over his heart. He didn’t know why but seeing Kokichi crying ( _was he crying?_ ) had caused his heart to ache painfully and suddenly he felt the urge to hold the shorter boy in his arms to comfort him. Surprised by these unexpected feelings, the detective abruptly began to wonder if wanting to learn the Supreme Leader’s intentions was the only reason why he began to follow him.

  


He was snapped backed into reality when he saw that Kokichi had exited the lab and started making his way to the academy building. Pushing aside his strange new feelings, the detective silently pursued him once again. In the depths of his heart, hope had begun blazing for his dark-haired classmate. Subconsciously, Shuichi smiled.

  


It seemed as though his faith was not misplaced.

  


* * *

  


As the detective expected, Kokichi soon arrived in front of the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab. Hidden behind a wall, Shuichi observed him, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. He had correctly predicted that the other would go to Gonta’s lab, implying that, despite his denial after the class trial ended, the Supreme Leader was genuinely sad at the death of their two classmates, but chose not show it while they were all in the trial room, instead visiting the labs of the recently deceased behind the scenes to, presumably, mourn in his own way.

  


But if his deduction was correct, then Kokichi’s tears after Gonta’s verdict, which he later claimed to be fake crying, were actually real. And if that’s the case, then the way he treated him after the trial actually…

  


Shuichi’s chest tightened with guilt.

  


Closing his eyes, the detective resolved to apologize and make amends with the shorter male. He just hoped that it wasn’t too—

  


“What’s my beloved detective doing here at this hour?”

  


Shuichi flinched at the sudden voice. It appears that, while he was deep in thought, Kokichi had taken the opportunity to approach him, and was now standing right in front of him, a strange-looking device in his hand and a grin plastered on his cute face.

  


Shuichi blinked. Did he just call Kokichi cute?

  


“K-Kokichi! When did you—“

  


The purplenette’s grin quickly shifted into a frown, “D-Did I scare my beloved? A-Are you mad?! I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to, I s-swear! Don't be m-mad!” The shorter male exclaimed before crying obnoxiously. Normally, Shuichi would’ve pointed out his blatantly obvious crocodile tears, but then he noticed Kokichi’s disheveled appearance and his dark eye bags that may have once been concealed by makeup. Thinking back a few moments ago, his initial grin seemed a bit too forced as well and his transition into his crying act was out of the blue, like he put up his crying mask because the tears were already…

  


Regaining his composure, the detective remained silent as Kokichi eventually stopped his exaggerated act. Noting his lack of a reaction, the Supreme Leader’s tear-streaked expression disappeared, replaced by a blank and unreadable look. Shuichi tensed.

  


It felt as though time had froze before the purplenette spoke again.

  


“…So? Why have you been following me?” The usual carefree tone in his voice had all but vanished, his words sounding cold and intimidating instead.

  


_Of course he’d notice someone following him in the middle of the night._

  


Before Shuichi could reply, Kokichi added, “Back at the trial room, didn’t you tell me that unlike that idealistic idiot Kaito, I’ll always be alone? Why follow me now?” He spat out sarcastically with a sneer, but one look into his deep violet eyes and the detective could tell that the Supreme Leader didn't really mean it.

  


If anything, he still seemed wounded by those words.

  


Rather than anger, guilt began to weigh on Shuichi’s chest. Back at the trial grounds, everyone had still been emotionally unstable after Gonta’s undeserved execution, himself included, so naturally it was simple for Kokichi to take advantage of their vulnerability and manipulate them into hating his guts.

  


And everyone fell for it, even the Ultimate Detective.

  


But now that Shuichi was calm and rational, and Kokichi was the vulnerable one this time (though it’s hidden behind his mask, of course), all of his pent-up resentment towards the shorter male was replaced by a feeling the detective could not name.

  


It was the same feeling that made his heart ache before.

  


Shuichi took a deep breath and managed to find the confidence to blurt, “Kokichi…I’m sorry.”

  


Kokichi’s expression remained unchanged, but he noticed the other’s breath hitch as numerous emotions flashed through his eyes: Surprise. Panic. Doubt. Suspicion. Anger ( _towards himself?_ ). Resignation.

  


Hope?

  


“Why?” Kokichi’s eyes were hidden by his hair when he finally muttered the question, so Shuichi could no longer see his ~~pretty~~ violet orbs, but he could feel the other’s gaze peruse him, searching for any indication that would denote a lie.

  


Unfortunately for Kokichi, his searching was all for naught.

  


“I’m sorry for what I said to you after the trial. I’m sorry for assuming that you were our foe. I’m sorry for not noticing what you were trying to do sooner.” Shuichi’s voice became a whisper at the last part as he firmly locked his gaze on the other’s, whose eyes were now filled with genuine surprise as he processed the implications behind the detective’s words. That surprise only lasted a moment, though, before his face morphed into his usual exuberant expression.

  


“What are you talking about, my beloved Shuichi? I wasn’t lying back at the trial grounds, y’know. I truly love this killing game! And I want to enjoy it to my heart’s content, even if I have to manipulate the others into kill—“

  


“That’s a lie, Kokichi. You’re lying.”

  


Shuichi cut him off from continuing his excessive, overdramatic speech, a solid resolve in his pale golden eyes. Kokichi looked at his silently, face now devoid of emotion, as he closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before he started speaking.

  


“If what you said was the truth back then, that doesn't explain why you’re out here tonight, visiting Gonta’s and Miu’s labs,” The detective’s eyes never left the other’s as he spoke, “If you really have no qualms about hurting our feelings and you merely see us as a form of entertainment, then why are you making a move when no one would notice? If you were planning something, you secretiveness would make sense, but then you didn’t stop me from following you. Why is that?” The Supreme Leader’s mien remained undecipherable since he started speaking, but his eyes betrayed his seemingly calm demeanor, “And…back at the trial room, you claimed that your tears for Gonta were fake; an act to deceive us, but I’d like to think otherwise. You offered to be executed alongside him, and while that may have been a part of your act, I want to believe that there was some truth in you words. You claim to be a twisted, evil Supreme Leader who enjoys our suffering, but I’ve noticed the way you manipulate the flow of the trial occasionally to help me find the truth. You may be a compulsive, deceitful liar, but you’re definitely not the evil ringleader you portrayed yourself to be.” Shuichi might have been breathless by the time he finished, but he could tell that his words shocked the Supreme Leader in spite of his poker face.

  


The air became tense after that, with neither willing to say anything and break it. Patiently awaiting a response, Shuichi endured the awkwardness while maintaining eye contact with the purplenette, whose face was still unreadable aside from his eyes, which told the detective that he seemed to be pondering over something.

  


_Maybe he should say something—_

  


“Before we continue,” Kokichi started casually, as if Shuichi didn't say anything particularly important, “Can I finish what I was doing?” He asked with a half-smile, glancing at the Ultimate lab nearby indiscreetly.

  


He wanted to point out how Kokichi was the one who approached him, but decided against it. He sighed and nodded, causing the other’s smile to grow into his usual charming grin. Shuichi’s heart might have just skipped a beat.

  


“Great! I’ll meet you at the dining hall after I’m done. Why? So I can ditch you and leave you all alone, waiting for someone who’s not coming!” The Supreme Leader giggled, placing his arms behind his head to make him look even more child-like and, dare he say it, adorable. Obvious lie aside, Shuichi felt his cheeks become warm, “That’s obviously a lie! I don't want you watching me like some stalker, so just wait for me there. I promise I’ll go, and that’s not a lie, Shuichi.” His expression shifted into one of seriousness before returning to his initial expression, “And you better prepare some tea, because I won’t cooperate unless you do!” Kokichi chirped before running off into the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab, leaving a slightly perplexed detective, mouth partially open to reply, only to have that reply die in his throat. Releasing yet another sigh, Shuichi began walking away from Gonta’s lab, his mind thinking of the quickest way to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END (for now). Unlike my other fic though *cough* Called It *cough*, I'm gonna post the other chapter next week. That's _definitely_ not a lie.
> 
> On a side note, the chapter titles for this fic are easter eggs! Comment down below if you know where I got this chapter's (and next chapter's, once it's out) title!
> 
> Neeheehee!  
> ~Panda


	2. Kind Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Puhuhuhuhuh...Have you been waiting for this chapter? Have you checked this fic every single day, wallowing in despair when you see that it has yet to be updated? GOOD-_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *kicks Monokuma out of the chapter notes section*
> 
> Er, sorry about that. The 2nd chapter is here!
> 
>  ~~Actuallyitwasalreadyhereindraftformsincelastweek~~
> 
> SO! I can't believe nobody has pointed out where I got the chapter titles yet! C'mon, its really obvious and you can find them somewhere in the game! Even the title of this fic is something I got from the game just because it sounded nice! Ah well.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the last (probably) chapter!  
> ~Panda

* * *

Surprisingly, the tea was still steaming when the Supreme Leader decided to arrive.

  


“Good evening, my beloved Shuichi! Did you wait long?” Kokichi greeted him cheerfully as he burst through the door, taking a seat across the detective and placing the strange device— _a vacuum cleaner?_ —on the table as it whirred to life, sucking up air rather uselessly.

  


“Ah, no, I—“

  


“My concern was a lie! I don't care about you feelings.” The shorter male’s smile turned into a sneer as he took his cup of tea and proceeded to dump a rather generous amount of sugar into the caffeinated drink.

  


Normally, Shuichi would be hurt and somewhat annoyed by the other’s words in spite of it being a lie, but one look at the slightly damp spots on Kokichi’s sleeves and his red-rimmed eyes made whatever animosity the detective held towards the Supreme Leader dissipate immediately.

  


“Kokichi…you don't have to lie.”

  


The shorter male froze mid-sip, before setting down his tea and looking directly into Shuichi’s eyes, expression inscrutable.

  


“…How are you so sure? I could be lying for all you know.” Kokichi asked with a blank face, though the tone of his voice made Shuichi reflexively tense up.

  


Had he been asked that question earlier in the killing game, the detective would say that no, he would never be 100% sure whether or not Kokichi was lying, whether or not he could be trusted. Now though, after all that’s happened…

  


“I…admit that I don't completely trust your words,” Shuichi admitted, looking away sheepishly before returning his gaze to the other’s violet pupils, “But I trust your actions.” Which was the honest truth, devoid of any lies.

  


Kokichi stared at the detective, still as a statue. Then he blinked once. Twice.

  


“Are you stupid.” The Supreme Leader finally responded, his statement uttered so monotonously that it sounded like he was stating a fact.

  


_Probably._ “No, I’m not. Maybe Kaito’s rubbed off on me, but I want to trust—no, I trust you.”

  


“Even though,” Kokichi started, his tone of voice somewhere between dumbfounded and amused, “I orchestrated Miu’s and Gonta’s deaths? Even though I’ve been lying to you and everyone else? Even though I threatened to kill you?”

  


Memories of those instances surfaced into his mind, but Shuichi paid them no heed and kept his determination, “I have a feeling you regret their deaths. Your lies, as infuriating as they may be, are not ill-intentioned, seeing as they’ve helped me—us, reach the truth. You did say that you were going to kill me, but I’m still alive, right?” He joked half-heartedly at the end, but sincerity was present in every word he spoke.

  


Kokichi offered no reply, staring at the detective blankly. Then Shuichi heard a giggle. And another.

  


The Supreme Leader burst out laughing, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he clutched his sides in laugh-induced pain. Shuichi could only blink at the scene before him, unable to react to the unexpected reaction. About a minute of laughter (Kokichi) and confusion (Shuichi) later, the shorter of the two finally stopped his seemingly endless amount of ‘neeheehees’ to catch his breath and wipe his tears away.

  


“Um.” The detective said intelligently.

  


“Really…” Kokichi gasped, “I really…didn’t expect…this…this response from…my beloved detective,” He said in between gasps, “Looks like…I was right…”

  


Shuichi was lost. “About what?”

  


Kokichi composed himself and propped his elbows onto the table before resting his head on his palms, accentuating his child-like stature, “You’re not so boring after all, Shuichi.” He said with a smile that wasn’t cynical nor feigned; for once, the detective could was with absolute certainty that the smile he was seeing at this very moment was an actual, honest smile. The aching feeling in his chest returned. He took a sip of his tea.

  


Only then did he realize that the feeling he was experiencing was longing.

  


Shuichi nearly spat out his tea when the revelation that he _liked_ Kokichi came to him, which did not go unnoticed by the Supreme Leader.

  


“Hey, hey, what did you think of just now?” The shorter male asked curiously, an eager-to-know gleam in his eyes.

  


“N-Nothing important.” Which was a white lie. Kokichi narrowed his eyes for a moment before shrugging and slurping his sugary tea obnoxiously. With his cup now drained, Kokichi’s expression became blank and unreadable yet again, his gaze piercing into Shuichi.

  


“So,” The shorter male started, “How much of my plan have you figured out?” He smirked slightly, though the meaning behind the gesture remained a mystery to the detective.

  


“Ah, um,” Shuichi placed two fingers to his chin in a very detective-like pose, an action indicating that he was thinking, “Though it's all conjecture, I believe that you were trying to get everyone to despise you so much that they’d believe you when you would present yourself as the real mastermind and take control of the killing while the real mastermind would try to eliminate you to reclaim their authority. Once you figured out who it was, you’d unveil the truth to everyone and find a way to end this killing game once and for all.” He finished, running everything through his mind to make sure that there were no flaws to his logic.

  


Kokichi pouted, “Aww, you figured out the jist of my master plan. As expected of my beloved detective!” He grinned from ear to ear as if all of his plans didn’t just get exposed, “Okaaay, I was lying about me not caring about Gonta and the others, loving this killing game, enjoying all you suffering, blah blah blah. Happy now?” The Supreme Leader whined endearingly, glancing at his nails in an annoyed manner.

  


Shuichi almost sighed in exasperation, “Yes. Thank you for telling me the truth behind your actions,” The detective spoke gratefully, causing the other to blink in momentary surprise, “But can I ask you a question?”

  


Kokichi tilted his head to the side, “What is it?”

  


“What would you have done had your plan failed along the way?”

  


The purplenette hummed thoughtfully before breaking into a grin, “Silly Shuichi, my plans never fail!” He exclaimed confidently before his expression went blank, “I would’ve done anything to end this killing game, even if it meant using everyone,” He stated coldly before his voice deepened, “I’d even use my life.”

  


The hairs on Shuichi’s neck stood up after he heard Kokichi’s final words. The detective could instantly tell that the Supreme Leader wasn't lying nor joking around; he would go so far as to use his own _life_ to end the killing. The moment that sunk in, Shuichi swore never to underestimate Kokichi Oma ever again.

  


Actually, his unwavering determination and sheer tenacity probably made Shuichi fall for him even more.

  


After recovering from his initial awe, the detective steeled his resolve. Kokichi was willing to die so that this endless spiral of hope and despair would finally draw to a close. It’s only fair that he resolves to do the same.

  


“…I’m glad.”

  


“What?”

  


“I’m glad that it hasn’t come to that yet,” Shuichi smiled, pleased, before his expression morphed into one of obstinacy, “Now I can help you stop the killing game.”

  


“…”

  


“…”

  


Kokichi remained quiet as he stared at the other, poker-faced, though his eyes held…some kind of emotion. Eventually, Shuichi received a reply.

  


“…Do you know what you’re saying?” The Supreme Leader said in disbelief, “I just told you that I’ve been using you all for my grand scheme to overthrow the ringleader of this stupid game and that I’m willing to use anything, even my life, and you’re saying you want to _help_ me?!”

  


“Yes,” Shuichi responded without hesitation, “I know that I sound pretty insane right now, wanting to help you despite your duplicitous words, but I know now that your intentions weren’t truly evil; you were only helping us using you own…unique methods. I’m aware that I refused your offer in the virtual world, but I hope that offer’s still standing?” He asked expectantly. Kokichi blinked, like he was surprised that the other remembered.

  


”Besides,” The detective paused for a moment before continuing, “I already told you: I trust you.” He emphasized the end, praying his sincerity would truly get across.

  


Kokichi, for once, genuinely looked stupefied as he regarded the other like he was out of his mind, though he quickly recovered from his stupor and wore a resigned smile. He sighed dramatically, “Aw maaan. I really can’t win against my beloved detective, can I?” He stated lightheartedly, though there was a hint of something else in the tone of his voice.

  


Nevertheless, Shuichi smiled thankfully at him, causing the purplenette to blush faintly for a fraction of a second, a detail that went unnoticed by the detective.

  


“Thank you, Kokichi.”

  


“No need to thank me, Shuichi!” The Supreme Leader grinned delightfully before jumping out of his seat, “Now then! Since we’re gonna be partners now, I should give you a rundown of my master plan so that you won’t get in the way or mess up! Then again, you’re my beloved detective, so you probably won’t mess up,” He giggled as Shuichi’s cheeks colored slightly, “Of course, I won’t tell you anything out here, ‘cause _someone_ could be eavesdropping,” He glanced at the humming device on the table, “So let’s go to my room!” The shorter male declared enthusiastically before taking the mysterious device, turning it off, and heading towards the door. The detective followed suit after leaving the used teacups in the kitchen sink. Kokichi was still standing by the door when he returned, gesturing for him to open it. Shuichi rolled his eyes but opened the door wide enough for the purplenette to exit. Grinning his signature smile, said purplenette walked out of the dining hall with the detective beside him as they quickly reached their destination. Upon arriving at the door with Kokichi’s 8-bit sprite on the plaque, the occupant of the room tucked the device under his arm before fishing out his lockpicking tools from somewhere before hastily unlocking the door to his room.

  


“Hey, Kokichi,” Shuichi whispered as the other grabbed hold of the doorknob. Kokichi’s hand froze mid-action, inaudibly signaling him to go on, “I’m glad I followed you earlier.”

  


There was a long and quiet pause before the Supreme Leader opened the door and dragged the detective inside, a soft and honest reply coming out of his mouth that Shuichi was just barely able to catch.

  


“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Danganronpa V3 fic is complete! Though i still have doubts about the logic in this fic and how I wrote Shuichi and Kokichi, I'm somewhat satisfied at how it turned out. If i feel like it, I might even write a _third_ part that may or may not include some actual fluff *wink*
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading this work, and I hope you'll stick around for some more! (in the distant, distant future)
> 
> On a side note, anybody have any ideas for a Danganronpa x Persona crossover where Shuichi and Naoto are cousins/related? Preferably including the Phantom Thieves? Anyone?  
> ~Panda
> 
> PS- I have a Twitter account now! If you wanna talk DRV3, then please find me @Pandamon16.


End file.
